Unwavering Loyalty
by T.O. Bennett
Summary: Peter goes to warn Alice Longbottom of the impending Death Eater attack scheduled to hit their house. When Alice refuses to leave and is tortured into insanity, we see a side of Pettigrew that no one was aware existed.


Title: Unwavering Loyalty

Fandom: HP  
Pairing: Peter Pettigrew/Alice Longbottom

Warning(s): Adultery, Angst, OOC.

Summary: Pettigrew goes to warn Alice Longbottom of the impending Death Eater attack scheduled to hit their house. When Alice refuses to leave and is tortured into insanity, we see a side of Pettigrew that no one was aware existed.

A/N: Okay, nobody kill me. So I made Pettigrew human and less…like Pettigrew. And now Alice Longbottom has a bit of an impurity streak…but can anybody else think of a way for this to work? I thought not.

A dark, robed figure crept along the silent row of houses, rushing from shadow to shadow to keep from being seen. The figure paused behind a tree, revealing a white mask to be covering his face beneath the hood.

He hunched low and glanced from side to side nervously, twitching at even the slightest sound. Reaching into the folds of his robes, he pulled out a long, slender wand and muttered an incantation.

"_Nuntius_," and a small ball of blue and white light shot off into the darkness.

He waited silently, shifting from foot to foot in impatience. Finally, the ball of light came blazing out of a house and to his outstretched hand.

"Come," it whispered in a woman's voice. "Quickly, we haven't much time!"

He rushed forward, stealthy demeanor lost but nervousness remaining, and dashed into the house the blue ball had returned from.

"Alice!" The figure muttered into the dark, sliding the mask off his face to reveal a fat, mousy face and watery blue eyes. "Alice, are you—oof!"

A woman's figure threw itself onto him and wrapped her arms tightly about his neck.

"Peter!" She cried, pulling back to reveal red eyes and puffy cheeks. "You're late…I thought the worst."

The shorter man grinned halfheartedly and pulled her closer to him. "I'm fine, but you have to get out of here. You and Neville and Frank, too! They're coming for you, Alice. And he's going to have you killed."

The petite blonde woman took a slight step back and studied him. "You're serious?"

He merely nodded, watery eyes on the floor. She sighed sadly and carded her fingers through her hair.

"Take Neville to my mother," She said finally, causing him to look at her. "Frank won't leave and neither will I. Don't look at me like that! We're aurors, Peter; we've never backed down from a fight. Not even at Hogwarts."

He looked about to protest, but a twig snapped outside. He studied her face a moment, reaching up a hand to cup her cheek.

"Just so you know, I always admired you, Alice. You were always the best modal of a Gryffindor; proud, strong and courageous. Please be careful."

She smiled at him. "I will. And you, too, keep him safe for me."

She pressed her lips to his for a moment before rushing upstairs to warn her husband of the impending attack. Peter followed her stealthily and turned to the nursery to save the dark-headed child.

"Hello, Neville," He whispered absently to the sleeping boy. "You look so much like Harry." And with a swirl of his cloak, he apparated.

The sound of the door being broken down ringing in his ears.

_Knock, knock, knock_! Peter banged on the door again, silently praying to every God he knew of that the old hag would answer. Clutching the sleeping bundle in his arms, he tried again.

_Knock, knock, kno—_

"What do _you_ want!" Came the wizened voice of Alice's mother-in-law.

"Alice and Frank are being attacked, sound the alarm! Hurry, and take Neville! I've got to get back and help!" Peter thrust the tiny bundle into the aged hands and apparated back.

Peter reappeared just off the Longbottom property, blood pounding in his veins.

_Merlin_, he thought. _Just please let her be alright. _

Suddenly, a piercing scream shook the summer night air. A woman's scream.

"Alice…" Peter's face fell and he took off running, quelling the bile rising in his throat.

When he reached the Longbottom's living room, he had to fight the nausea again at the sight that greeted him. Frank and Alice, both writhing helplessly on the ground in severe pain. Crutiatus.

"Ah, Wormtail," A high voice sounded in amusement. "So glad you could join us."

"Y-yes, M-m-my Lord," It was the first time in his life that Peter was thankful for his perpetual stutter.

"Shall I let you do the honors, then?" Red eyes bored into him and suddenly Peter became hyper aware of the situation.

He knew.

That soulless bastard _knew_ and had known for only Merlin knows how long. He knew about the affair and the secret meetings. He knew everything. And this was his warning; his way of making sure this never happened again.

"The crutiatus, Wormtail." The Dark Lord prompted.

"C-c-cruc—" Peter stuttered and stumbled over his words, glancing anywhere but at Alice. "My Lord," He bowed low. "I wouldn't want to have the fun all to myself…"

"Now, Wormtail." It came out as more of an angry hiss and the small, rat like man gulped.

His eyes finally rested on Alice. Beautiful, sweet, wonderful Alice who had befriended him and loved him unconditionally. He saw peace in her eyes and could almost hear her voice in his head.

"_I'm not afraid to die, Peter. Please don't sacrifice yourself for me. I have always, always loved you."_

He gave a barely perceptible nod and muttered "_Crucio_" before turning away. Her screams filled the air, closely followed by that of her husband as other Death Eaters joined in on the "fun".

"Very good, Wormtail. I believe that you will not allow your loyalty to waver again, am I correct?"

The watery-eyed man glanced at the broken form of Alice and smiled slightly. "You are right, My Lord, my loyalty will never waver."

And the last crutiatus was cast, tearing the Alice he knew from his reach forever.

--fin--


End file.
